The present invention relates to recreational vehicles such as trailers and motor homes, and specifically to multi-story self-contained fifth-wheel trailers, travel trailers and motor homes with a living area, a kitchen or galley, a bathroom and multiple bedrooms or sleeping compartments.
One problem with conventional recreational vehicles is that they do not provide as many separated bedrooms or sleeping compartments as many people would like to have. Longer recreational vehicles with two bedrooms are available but they are usually difficult to drive, tow or park whereas double-deck recreational vehicles such as converted double-deck buses are usually too tall to travel on most highways.
Many recreational vehicles include a cabover bed or a loft bed which can be accessed by means of a ladder. However, these types of bed do not provide the users with the same degree of convenience and privacy as walk-in bedrooms.
Various types of split-level recreational vehicles with staggered floors have been disclosed but they are usually either too large on the outside or do not have a large and open living area on the inside due to the fact that the walking areas on the upper story are positioned below the ceiling of the lower story.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a split-level recreational vehicle with multiple bedrooms or sleeping compartments which utilizes the available space more efficiently than previously thought possible.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a medium-size recreational vehicle with 3 walk-in bedrooms, with an island bed in one of the bedrooms, as well as a large and open living area and a bathroom. This is to be done in such a way that an occupant can walk from any bedroom to the living area or the bathroom without going through another bedroom.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a recreational vehicle which includes the above features as well as an office, a second bathroom and a fourth sleeping compartment.
These objects are achieved by positioning one bedroom on top of another in the rear section of the recreational vehicle and by providing the downstairs bedroom with a slide on one side. The middle section of the vehicle includes a bathroom, a passageway, and a third bedroom positioned on top of the bathroom whereas the front section includes a living area, preferably with one or two additional slides.
Since any of the bedrooms or sleeping compartments may be used as a storage compartment, this type of arrangement also provides an efficient use of space when some of the bedrooms are not used for sleeping.
The interior height of the recreational vehicle of the present invention is approximately one and a half times that of a conventional one-story recreational vehicle. However, since the recreational vehicle of the present invention may be built without a basement and the air conditioner may be positioned under the roof, its overall exterior height may be comparable to that of a conventional one-story recreational vehicle with a large basement and a roof-mounted air conditioner.